The invention is based on a battery pack for an electric appliance.
A battery pack for a handheld power tool is known, which can be locked to a grip of the handheld power tool. In order to lock the battery pack, it is provided with a plastic catch, which engages in detent fashion in a detent recess of the handheld power tool when the battery pack is in the locked state. The battery pack is also provided with a metal spring that holds the plastic catch in its locked position by means of a compressive force.